


Hunting Things the Family Business

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crush, Demons, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, Torcher, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: Reader is Bobby Singers only daughter. She practically grew up with the Winchesters so it only stands to reason that when her father died she would continue to hunt with them. Hiding her secret crush for the oldest Winchester as the years go on. But love finally finds a way and before she knows it there are two more Winchesters who are just like their father. Yes life is good, but then again does it ever stay that way. When their son is taken by demons will they get him back? Or will someone die trying. Either way there will be Hell to pay.





	1. Vampires Suck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night, and after rereading I noticed a lot of errors, sorry tried to get them all. Enjoy

You wrinkled your noise as you slowly walked the deserted 2nd floor hallway of the Mortin Motel. Your (e/c) strained against the glow of the flash light in your left hand, while your right hand steadily held your long sword in front of you. The thought that Dean and Same were only one and two floors above you gave you little confidence. You swept open the door of room 232, and swung your flash light in the room, looking for any kind of movement, or sound. You slowly made your way into the bathroom, and tore open the shower curtain. Sighing as you found it empty. You turned and stepped out of the bathroom and was met with a fist across your face, sending you stumbling back into the bathroom and slamming your back into the sink. You tried to steady yourself and block out the pain that was serring through your body. Long Fingers reached out and grabbed you by the shirt, pulling you to your feet. 

"Lookie here, somebody oredered room service." The Vampire hissed. His sharp teeth glistened and his eyes glowed. He smelled of dirt and death. 

"Where's the rest of your little blood suckers?" You snarled. 

"Oh their around. You know, you almost to pretty to eat." he said, "Almost" He yanked you toward him, and you turned your head away trying your best to stretch out of his reach. your heart was beating and you closed your eyes sure that it was the last thing you'd see. You felt his breath against your skin, and then suddenly he was dropping you to the ground. You opened your eyes just intime to be splattered with his blood, and his head rolled next to you. You starred up shocked to see Dean standing where the Vampire had stood just moments before, a bloody sword in his hands. He reached out and you took his free hand. 

"You swallow any?" He asked gruffly as he pulled you to your feet. You shook your head no, and he grabbed a hand towel that was hanging next to the sink. You quickly wiped as much as you could.

"Thanks Dean." you say 

"Don't mention it. I took out 4 more up stairs and I think Sam got a couple. You?" He asked watching you. You stepped over the decapitated body, 

"Two. You think that's all of them?" you ask as the two of you exit the room caustiously. 

"I didn't see him, did you?" He asked refurring to the leader of the nest. 

"No." you sigh. The three of you had come to this abandoned motel with a tip of a nest. Sure enough you weren't here in IL for more than two days when people stared to dissapear. Jody mills had  
given you a discription of the suspected leader. You knew if you got the lead vampire then any newbies would return to normal, as long as they hadn't fed yet. Dean's phone buzzed, he answered with out reading it. 

"What do you have Sam?" he asked. He stopped and listened. 

"Shit! We're on our way." he disconnected and practically flew down the hall toward the stairs. 

"Care to tell me where were going?" you ask 

"Boiler room. Sam found the newbies" He said. Your heart skipped a beat. As you ran down the stair case on Dean's heals. As you made your way into the main lobby something flew out of no where and tackled dean to the floor, knocking his blade from his hand. The Vampire and Dean rolled around on the floor like there were in a highschool wrestling match. You watched as Dean hit his attacker with a right hook sending him back, you raised your blade and in one move you took him out. You looked at dean who laid on the floor trying to catch his breath. You smiled and held out your hand. 

"Guess that makes us even." you say. 

"You wish." he says as you help him to his feet. The two of you made your way to the boiler room. Quietly Dean pushed the door open and someone pressed him against the wall. 

"Careful tiger." Dean said to Sam. You held back a laugh as sam let him go. 

There was a sudden cry of someone in pain. lYou look at Dean Who was clearly pissed. Sam lead the two of you down the small hall, past the furnance and you came to a stop when you saw the three missing teens, two girls, Angie and Rose, and one boy, Thomas. You knew them from their missing posters. 

"You think they fed?" Dean asked as he walked up to Angie. Her long black hair hung messily over her face, but he could still see fangs growing from her ruby lips. Rose let out a nother shriek and wrapped her arms around her stomach, Thee three of you turned to look at her, and you felt so bad for her, wanting to take away her pain. Thomas laid in the corner, his eyes were closed but he was drenched in sweat. They were all shackled by their ankles, and Rose reached out to the three of you. 

"Help us." she begged. 

"We will." Sam assured her. 

"You got the dead man's blood?' Dean asked you. You reached into your pocket and pulled out two vials, and syrenge. 

"Two?" Dean asked annoyed. 

"Yeah that's all I could get, next time you do it." you snap back.  
He ran his fingers through his chestnut hair. 

"Ok so who do we save, and who do we send into the after life?" He said scanning the three kids. 

"What? You can't kill them, they haven't fed yet." you say shocked. 

"Look don't really have much of a choice y/n. We have three people here and only two vials what else are we supposed to do. It's a mecry kill." Dean says. You were about to tell him that he would have to kill you too, when Sam stepped in. 

"Dean we still have the leader. We give two the viales and then if we kill the head vamp the third should change back. " You spread your hands out as if to say "See" 

"We don't even know where this guy is. He could have flown town already and be on his way to Vegas for all we know." Dean insisted. 

"Dean give it to the girls, We'll find the head vamp." You say trying to convince your self as well. Dean gave you a look like he was sucking on a lemon. He handed one vial to Sam and then bent over Angie. She growled and made a small lunge before leaning back and moaning in pain. Dean inserted the needle and backed away. Sam did the same with Rose. The three of you looked at the girls as if they were going to explode. It didn't take to long for the dead man's blood to take effect , but if it didn't that meant they had already fed, and there was nothing you could do to save them. 

"Well well, somebody called for takeout." the three of you turned to see a 6 foot tall, musculare man. He was dressed in black and his eyes glowed. The three of you raised your swords, but he was quick, and Sam and Dean were tossed to the side. He grabbed your wrist and twisted it causing you to let the blade fall. He leaned over you and you doubled up your fist hitting him hard on the mouth, with the heavy class ring your father had bought you years ago. He barely reacted and smiled as blood dripped from his lips. He yanked you close to him and bent down. Dean was up with sword in hand but he heard him and swung with his other arm and slamed him into sam. 

"You think I lived this long by being stupid?" He asked. 

"figured cause you were ugly." Dean sneared. 

"Let her go." Sam said. The Vampire chuckled. 

"I don't think so, I like her. And seeing as how you destroyed my two lovelies here, seems you owe me." He said. He pulled you to the front of him. He kept you between him and the Winchesters, Dean and Sam keeping there eyes on you. 

"it's gonna be ok y/n" Dean assured you. Your attacker laughed low and it sent a chill down your spine. 

"Oh it's going to be ok alright. She'll be my little bitch, instead of yours." he tells them. He slid his nail along your cheek and you felt a small cut, then you felt him lean in. 

"NO!" Dean yelled and then they rushed him. that was the last thing you remembered. 

When you came to, you were laying on a motel bed, you could hear talking but it seemed to be far away. Slowly you sat up, your head spinning a bit. 

Dean glanced at you. 

"She's awake, I'll call you back Charlie." He said into his phone.

"Hey take it easy." Dean said coming to sit next to you. 

"What happened?" You asked. 

When we rushed him you were thrown into a bench and knocked out." He explained. 

"Is he dead?" you ask He smiled. 

"Like there was ever any doubt." He said. 

"And the teens?" You aksed. 

"They're all fine, getting checked out at the hospital, but they're all human again." He says. You leaned into him and he wrapped his strong arm around you. 

"Where's Sam?" you ask

"Went to get food. Y/n you scared the hell out of me." he admits. 

"What, Mr Dean Winchester got scared?" you tease. 

"Yeah, When I saw you laying there I thought. Well Shit, just don't do it again ok." he says. 

"Yeah sure Dean." you say as he kisses the top of your head. Your heart skipped a beat, as you felt his warmth. How you wish you could tell him how you really felt about him. But why take the chance on ruining a good friendship. "Maybe someday." you think as he craddled you in his arms.


	2. A year Gone bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since that vampire nest. And through it all you have kept your feelings tucked down deep. But a lot can change in a year.

You padded into the kitchen tired as hell. You were wearing an oversized t-shirt and your hair was a mess. But you really didn't give a crap. The hunt the night before about killed you, Literally, not that you dared to even mention that part to either Sam or Dean. They'd just go all macho on you and try to tell you that you were never hunting alone again. Yeah you'd been down that fight before, and you didn't feel like doing it again. Not today anyway, every bone in your body ached. 

Dean and Sam looked up from the table as you shuffled past not even looking in their direction. They watched as you poured yourself a cup of hot coffee. 

"Rough night?" Dean asked 

"Not really, just a long one." you lied. 

"So how'd the hunt go?" Sam asked. 

"Fine, I hate Ghouls." You muttered turning to face them and sipping your coffee. 

"Yeah, they're real ass holes. If you had called us, we would have met you in North Dakota." Dean said. You held in the sigh. 

"It's ok, Jody drove up and helped out. What you thought I couldnt handle it?" you ask. 

"I didn't say that. Just saying sometimes you take on a little more than you can chew is all." Dean said biting into a doughnut. You rolled your eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me dad, I was trained by the best. Remember." You said stealing a pastry and patting Dean on top of the head, as you strolled out of the kitchen and back toward your room. 

Dean and Sam. 

"Why don't you just tell her?" Sam asked. 

"Tell who what?" Dean asked as he got up to put his cup in the sink. Sam Sighed. 

"Tell y/n that you have feelings for her." Sam said. 

"I don't know what the hell your talking about." Dean said 

"Seriously? I see the way you look at her when she walks into a room. And you worry nonstop when she's on a hunt alone, until you can see for yourself that she's ok." Sam says. 

"First I don't look at her in any certain way. second of course I worry about her she's like a sister Dude." Dean said starring at his brother. 

"Like a sister isn't the same as being a sister. Plus I've seen the way she looks at you too. Like your her hero or night in shining armor or what ever. The two of you are just to stubborn to admit anything." Sammy said as he placed his cup in the sink. 

"Your nuts." dean said leaning against the counter. 

"And your missing out dude." Sam said turning and walking out leaving Dean alone. 

 

You

 

You were on your way back to your room when you heard the front door of the bunker open up. 

"What I come all this way and don't even get a party?" A female asks. You stare surprised for a moment, then excitement set in. 

"CHARLIE!" you exclaimed as you set the coffee down and the two of you almost ran toward each other. 

"It's my sister from another mister!" She said as she hugged you. She was a few inches shorter than you so you leaned into the hug, and wrapped your arms gingerly around her small frame. 

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" You asked 

"What and ruin the surprise? Besides it was kind of a last minute decision." She tells you. 

"I am so glad you are here, I have missed you." You say smiling at her. 

"I've missed you too." She says. 

"Charlie!" You both turn to see Sam smiling. Charlie ran toward him and jumped into his arms. His body almost engulfed her, as he hugged her. He placed her back on the floor and grined down at her. 

"You should of told us you were coming." He said. 

"I wanted to surprise you all. SURPRISE!" she said laughing. "Where's Dean?" She asked. 

"Right here. God it's good to see you Charlie." He said hugging her gently. 

"It's good to see you too. Now let's get this party started!" she said laughing. 

Ther next night.   
You were in your room icing your shoulder when there was a knock on your door. 

"Hey can I come in?" Charlie's voice rang out. 

"Doors always open for you, you know that." you replied. She entered and starred at the bruise that almost coverd your entire right shoulder. 

"Damn, How'd that happen?" She asked. You hurried to slip your tshirt on. 

"Job hazzards you know. Do me a favor, don't say anything to the guys." you say. 

"Not a word. So uh y/n , how you been?" She asked. You shrugged. 

"Good you?" you asked. She shut your door and sat on the bed next to you. 

"Me Peachy, but I couldn't help but notice you've been moping around since I got here." she tells you. 

"Me mope?" you try to joke it off. 

"Yeah exactly, what's going on?" she asked. 

"I don't know. I just guess I've Got cabin fever, or shit Charlie, I figured by now things would be different you know." You say. 

"You mean you and Dean?" She asks

"That obvious?" You ask. 

"Yeah to everyone but Dean. Look you know what you need, a girls night out." She says. 

"I don't know." you say. 

"I'm not taking no for an answer. you have one hour." She said getting up and walking out. You sat there for a second confused.   
"How does she do that?" you ask your self. 

One hour later

You step out of your door and almost bump into Charlie. 

"Damn girl, if you played for my team I'd hit that." she teased. You chuckled and felt your face flush. You were wearing your skinny jeans, the ones that made your butt look perfect, a form fitting low cut gray tshirt that had the word LOVE across it, and your black boots. You hair and makeup were done perfect, giving you the natural look. Charlie too was in tight Jeans and a red shirt that said I'm here for the party on it. You smiled at her. 

"You look great too." you say 

"Shall we?" she asks wrapping her arm around yours. Dean's door opened as you passed by, he was shirtless and his hair was wet and slightly messed from the shower he had just taken.   
You heldin the sigh from the sigh that was trying to form in your throat. 

"Wow you look....." he let his words drop. 

"You were saying?" You ask. 

"Nothing, where you to off to?" he asked. 

"Girls night, don't wait up." Charlie said as she ushered you away, you could feel his eyes on the two of you. You stepped into the large library and headed for the stairs. 

"Going out?" Sam asked from the desk. 

"Yep." Charlie said. 

"Well have fun." he tells you. As you head out of the bunker a weird feeling comes over you. Your father use to say you had a sixth sense about you. You seemed to know when something was going to happen before it did. Not what exactly just something. You stopped at Charlies car. She turned and looked at you. 

"You ok?" She asked. You sighed and shook it off. 

"Yeah." you replied as you walked around and got in the passenger side. 

 

Dean and Sam. 

"Why are you pacing? They've only been gone an hr." Sam said to his brother. 

"Do you think she's gonna...." his words drifted again. " Never mind." he said taking a seat. 

"You're Jealous." Sam said. 

"No I'm concerned. Alot of assholes out there." he muttered. 

"Come on Dean, admit it, your jealous. Your afraid she's gonna hook up with some random guy, instead of you." Sam said his eyes twinkling. He enjoyed giving his big brother a hard time. 

"Don't be stupid, I just don't her to get hurt. Or Charlie." he insisted. 

"Sure Dean, what ever gets you through the night." Sam chuckled. 

 

You sat at a corner table and waited for Charlie to return with your drinks. 

"Hi." A male voice said. You looked up into the brown eyes of a tall tan hunk of a man. His Dark hair cut in a shag and his smile was warm and inviting. 

"Hi." you said shyly. 

"I'm Matt." He said. 

"y/n" you replied. 

"Hey y/n, I uh thought maybe you'd like to dance?" He asked. You hesitated just long enough for Charlie to intervine. 

"Are you kidding? She'd love too." She said. He grined a little wider. 

"Sure." you said, as you got up you gave Charlie a I'll get you kind of look, and she smiled and gave you a small wave. 

As The night went on you found yourself more and more intranced by Matt. He said he was a truck driver, from Texas. And that he was on his way back home. He was 2 yrs older than you, seemed to love almost all the things you loved.   
Except this one perticular movie that you were curantly have a small disagreement about. 

"I still don't know how you couldn't like it." he said sipping his beer. 

"I didn't say I didn't like it. I'm just not a real big fan of ( lease fav. Movie star) That's all. I mean I think if they had someone else in the lead, it would have been much better." you tell him as you sipped your whiskey. He shook his head and smiled. 

"What?" you ask. 

"I just don't know how someone as cute as you could be so wrong." he teased. You rolled your eyes. 

"What ever." you laughed. 

"Hey y/n?" You turned to look into the eyes of Charlie. 

"What's up?" you ask. 

"I hate to do this to you but, you know that cute bartender, the blonde. She's getting off work and kind of asked me if..." Charlie started. You looked over her shoulder at the blonde leaning against the bar. 

"Yeah, It's ok go. I'll call Sam or dean to come pick me up." you tell her. 

"You sure?" She asks. 

"Yeah. Go have fun." you say. 

"Thanks." Charlie said with a wink. 

"Looks like your ride's ditching you." Matt said. 

"Nah Charlie's cool, I'll just call one of my Bro's to come get me." you say pulling your phone out of your pocket. 

"I'll give you a ride." Matt said. 

"Are you sure?" you ask. 

"Yeah not a problem." He takes your hand and leads you out to the parking lot. The night air had gotten chilly and you shivered a bit. 

"Cold?" he asked. 

"Yeah, guess I should have brought a coat." you admit. He wraps an arm around you and pulls you in to him. He lead you to the back of the parking lot to his rig, and opened the door for you. You hopped in and waited for him to get in the drivers side. 

"Wow it's bigger than I thought it would be." you say. "There's even a bed in here?" 

"Yeah, she's fully loaded. You want a close look?" he asked. You starred into his eyes and felt something stir inside you. 

"Yeah, I would love a closer look." you said in almost a whisper. 

 

Dean, Sam and Charlie. 

 

Dean slammed his phone down on the table. He had tried calling you for the 15th time, but it went straight to voice mail. 

"I can't believe you just left her with some random guy." Dean sneered at Charlie. 

"She said she was gonna call you to come get her, Jesus Dean, She is a grown woman you know." Charlie hissed back. 

"Dean I'm sure she's fine." Sam said. Just then the door opened and you made your way down the stairs. Dean met you at the bottom step. 

"Where in the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is? It's 10 in the freaking morning. You don't know how to answer your freaking phone?" His sentences ran not giving you a chance to answer. 

"Are you done?" you ask calmly as you push past him. 

"No. Do you know how worried we were? I've been calling you." He says. 

"Yeah I know, sorry about that, it was on vibrate." you tell him. 

"Welll that makes it ok then. where the hell were you?" Dean asked. As you walked toward the Charlie and Sam. 

"I stayed the night with Matt and then we went out for Breakfast, not that it's any of your business." you say spinning to look at him. You were doing your best to stay calm but he wasn't making it easy.

"So you just hook up with some random guy now?" Dean snapped. 

"You hook up with wemon all the time Dean. And I don't have to explain my self to you." You say. 

"So uh you had a good time?" Charlie asked. 

"An Awesome time." you say smiling at her. 

"Well that's great, as long as you had a good time." Dean huffed. 

"I'm taking a shower." you say and head toward your room. 

 

"Dean What the hell?" Charlie asked. 

"Like you guys weren't worried?" He growled. 

"Yeah ok I was a little worried, but do you see me going off on her like she's some kid late for curfew?" Sam asked. 

"It wasn't that bad." he replied. 

"Yes, it was. Why don't you just tell her why your really mad?" Charlie asked. 

Dean ran his fingers through his hair, maybe it was time to say something. 

 

You stepped out of the shower a towel wrapped around you, and almost jumped when you saw dean standing there like a perve. 

"What the hell Dean?!" you snap pulling the towel tighter. 

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, and I'm sorry I acted like a jerk back there." he says. 

"It's ok, I should have called and let you know I was ok. But I can take care of my self you know." you say. 

"Yeah I know." His eyes rested on your bruised shoulder. 

"What the hell did he do that?" Dean asked getting angry again. 

"No, that Ghoul about kicked my ass." you admit. He eyes you, but says nothing. Taking a deep breath he starred deep into your eyes. 

"You know y/n, I get that sometimes I come off over protective of you, but. Shit I don't know, there's something about you that I don't quite understand." he says. 

"What do you mean?" You ask

"For a while now I've seen you differntly. Shoot I think even when we were kids I would catch my self starring at you." He says awkwardly. 

"Dean What are you talking about?" you ask even though you already knew. 

"What I'm saying is, Well I wasn't just worried about you when you didn't come home last night. Hell I know you can take care of yourself. I guess I was Jealous." he says. 

"Jealous? you mean you have feelings for me?" you ask. 

"I guess you could say that." he admitted. 

"Dean I've had feelings for you since we were teenagers. I just never thought you would think of me as more than a friend." you say. He looked at you and smiled that charming smile. 

"Really?" He asks. 

"Yeah, really." he crossed the room to you and pulled you to him. His kiss was passionate, yet soft. You had been waiting your whole life for this, and finally it was happening. 

Hepulled back and starred into your eyes. 

"What about Matt?" he asked

"Matt? Matt's on his way back to Texas. " you assure him,. 

"Cool, thought maybe I'd have to kick his ass or something." Dean teased. 

"Um well I'll let you get dressed." He said with a wink, then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. You spun in your towel then fell onto your bed. 

"What adifference a year can make." you think to yourself, unable to wipe the grin from your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need feed back, please. Thanks


	3. Dream a little dream of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's been another year and a half and Dean Has something to ask you.

You tossed up a shovel, and hopped out of the grave you had just re dug. You looked down at the bones of dug Cartrite and sighed. You were sweaty as hell, and your hands ached from digging for so long. You reached down into the duffle back and took out the lighter fluid, when your phone buzzed. With out looking you answered and held the phone to your ear with your shoulder. 

"What?" You asked annoyed. 

"You wanna hurry the hell up?!" Dean growled. He was out of breath and you could hear glass breaking in the back ground. 

"Maybe if you stopped calling me I'd be done by now." you said as you dumped the lighter fluid onto the bones, then reached down and got the salt. 

"Seriously y/n you need to hurry up! Sammy!" He yelled. You tossed the salt onto the dead body, and pulled matches from your other pocket. 

"I'm almost done." you say. You go to light the match but it's a dud. 

"Shit!" You mutter. 

'What?" Dean growled. 

"Nothing." you say and take out another match. 

"I told you to get a damn lighter." you hear him say. 

"Yeah yeah." you say. 

"Y/n... it's gone." he said " did you?" he asked hopeful, but as the thing didn't explode itnto a ball of fire he already knew the answer. You were about to toss the match into the coffin when something came charging at you in the dark. 

"How the hell do they know?" You think. You side stepped it just intime, but dropped the match causing kit to go out. The flash light that was on the ground rolled away from you, and you hurried to get another match out of your pocket. 

"Shit.." you said. Max came at you again this time knocking you down, causing you to drop your phone. 

 

y/n?!" Dean hollard. You couoldn't answer though the thing had you by the neck. 

"Y/n we're coming." Dean yelled. You knew they were only about a block or so from the cemetary but it might as well had been a mile. You reached out your eyes watering and thanked god when your hand clamped around the iron tire rod, that was in the duffle bag. You swung it and the spirit disapeared. You tried to catch your breath as you pulled another match out and struck it. You could hear tires squeeling, and knew the guys were on the way.   
Just as you let the match fall, max appeared again, more pissed off than before. But only for a second as he screeched and burst into flames. Seconds later highbeams blinded you. Dean and Sam ran toward you. 

"Are you ok?" Dean asked looking you over. 

"Yeah what took you so long?" you asked. 

"Stopped for pie." he teased. It was a long running joke the two of you had. 

"I told you to get a damn lighter." Dean muttered. 

"Yeah Yeah." you muttered. Sam gathered up the supplies and the three of you hurried back to the car before someone had a chance to call the cops and report vandalizim.   
You sat between the two brothers your head resting against Dean. Sam was out cold on the other side of you. 

"You asleep?" Dean asked. 

"Not with you driving." you teased. He gave a chuckle. 

"Y/n I was thinking." He said. 

"About?" you ask

"Well I know this isn't really the best time, honestly I probably should have really put more thought into. But I don't think I can wait." he says. 

"What the hell are you talking about Winchester?" you ask sitting up. 

"You know I love you right?" he asked. You eyed him, and he glanced at you. 

"Yeah." you replied. 

"And you love me right?" 

"You know I do." you say. 

"So why don't we get hitched?" he asked. the words surprised you and you just sat there stunned. 

"Married?" you say finally

"Well yeah, but if you don't want to, I get it." he says. 

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to." you exclaim hugging him. He swerved a bit then stopped the car. He turned and smiled at you, and you smiled back. he wrapped his arms around you the best he could then kissed you. 

"Get a room." Sam said 

"Dude she said yes." Dean said. 

"I know I heard but still get a room." He said not opening his eyes. 

"not a bad idea." Dean said with a wink. You leaned in against him as he drove to find a motel. No matter how you tried you just couldn't stop smiling. 

"Mrs Dean Winchester, Dreams really do comme true." you think to yourself.


	4. Mrs Dean Winchester

6 months after Dean's awkward proposal, the two of you were married in Vegas. It was a sweet service, with Sam and Cass as best man and grooms men, and Charlie as your made of honor. The Alarm went off and You rolled over to your husbands side of the bed, in the honeymoon sweet, only to find him gone. 

"Dean?" You called out sitting up to look around. When there was no answer you got out of bed and wrapped the complimentary robe around you. Slowly you padded across the room toward the bathroom. When you found it empty you were struck with confusion. You turned and went to pick up your phone to give him a call, when you noticed a note. 

"Mrs Winchester,   
When you decide to get your butt up.   
I would like you to join me in the lounge.   
I have a surprise for my very special bride.   
Love,   
your husband,   
Dean.

You smiled at the note, feeling your heart grow with pride, and love. Quickly you dressed, and was finishing up the touches on your hair, when There was a knock on the door, and you laughed. You crossed the room and went to open the door. 

"What'd you do? Forget your key?" you teased. But you froze when you saw the face on the other side. It wasn't Dean, instead it was a tall African American man. He was wearing a Hotel Security uniform.

"Can I help you?" you asked. 

The guard smile. 

"Sorry mam we had a complaint re guarding noise, from this suite." He said. you looked at him confused. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was sleeping." you say. He smiled. 

"I'm sure it's nothing but I really do need to take a look around please." he said. reluctantly you step aside and let him in. You watch as he checks the bathroom and other sections of the suite. 

"I told you there's nothing going on here." you insist. He smiles an eerie grin. 

"You're husband around?" he asked. 

"We went out for a moment, he should be back soon." you insist. 

"Not soon enough." he tells you, his eyes going dark. 

instinct kicked in and you made an attemtpt to get to your blade, but as soon as you did you found yourself flying across the room. You slammed into the wall, getting the wind knocked out of you. The Demon stood over you a sneer across his face. 

"I heard the good news, y/n, I'm hurt I wasn't invited to the wedding." he said. 

"Must have got lost in the mail." you said slidding your way up the wall with your back. He grined at you. 

"I do have a wedding gift though." he said. 

"Awe you shouldn't have." you sneered. 

"Yes I should, actually it's more for your husband than you." He said. 

"You hurt me, and Dean is going to find you and kill you. You have to know that." You warned. 

"I want him to find me, but as far as killing me? Well... We shall see I guest. " he said. You shoved him hard and he stumbled back. You raced toward the door and yanked it open only to be met by three more demons. your heart stopped when you realized there was no way out. 

Dean waited over an hour for you to join him. But the longer he waited the more concerned he became. He tried calling you a couple of times but when you didn't answer he finally left and headed upstairs to your room, hoping that you jad just lept through the alarm. He unlocked the door and stepped inside the quiet suiet. 

"Y/n?" he called out. He noticed a lamp knocked over and his heart began to race. He darted into the other rooms calling your name.   
When he couldn't find you he took out his phone and dialed Sam. 

"Yeah?" Sam asked tired. 

"Sammy, Tell me you've heard from y/n" Dean asked hopeful, even though he knew the answer would be disapointing. 

"No, isn't she with you?" Sam asked, suddenly wide awake. 

"No, I came back to the room and she was gone. " Dean told him. 

"Maybe she's with Charlie." Sam suggested. "I'll Charlie, and then head over there." 

"Yeah ok." Dean said. He disconnected, and ran his fingers through his hair. The room phone rang, and he hurried to answer it. 

"y/n?" He asked. 

"Dean, help." you said. It came out more of a whisper. 

"Y/n, Where are you?" He asked scared. 

"That's for you to figure out." A male voice said. 

"Who the hell is this?" Dean growled. 

"I'm hurt you don't remember me. Of course it has been about 6 years ago since we last saw each other, Back in St Louise. Remeber That little tiff we had, where you attempted to kill my Sweet Loraine?" The man said. Dean searched his memory. 

"Damois." he said, his heart sinking abit.

"Awe, you do remember me. See I told you I was going to get you back for what you did to her, didn't I." He said. 

"You need to let my wife go!" Dean snapped. 

"The Same way you let my Loraine go? " Damois said. 

"I see I have your attention." He told Dean. 

"What do you want?" Dean asked. 

"I want you to come and find me, Winchester. We have something to finish." He tells him. 

"Let her go, and I'll meet you anywhere you want." Dean said. 

"Now Where's the fun in that? You have 48 hrs to find me Dean. Or y/n here is going to feel my pain." Then the phone went dead. 

"Son Of a Bitch!" He hissed. 

"Dean?" Dean turned to see the worried faces of Charlie and Sam. He couldn't talk, afraid if he tried he might lose control.


	5. I need a hero

It was Dark, that's all you knew. Dark and cold. You were tied to a chair and you muscles were sore, and you could feel bruises forming all over your body. You weren't even sure how long you had been here. Hours, a day? There was no real way of knowing. The door opened and a light from the hall was bright enough to cause you to shut your eyes. 

"Rise and shine sweet heart." A woman said. You forced your eyes open and tried to focus on her. Her name was Loraine, and if it wasn't for the long scar down the right side of her face she would be a very attractive woman. Well Demon. She stood infront of you, and gloated, a sharp knife in her hand. 

"No, please." you said in a whisper. She ignored your plea and pressed the cold blade into your arm, and let it slide down tearing your flesh. You bit down on your tongue refusing to scream, and felt blood seep between your teeth. When she pulled it away you inhaled sharply. 

"Hurts doesn't it. I know all to well about the pain, your so called husband did the same thing to me years ago." She said tracing the scar with her finger. 

"He's gonna finish the job when he gets here, bitch." you sneer, doing your best not to let her see the fear that was climbing in side you. 

"If he gets here. I told Demois that he wasn't even going to bother to come. Probably cutting his losses and moving on already." she said. 

"Oh he's coming and when he does, you and your bitch of a husband are going to pay." you growl. She laughed a deep throaty laugh. 

"I hope he does come, for your sake. See this fun you and I have been having, it's nothing compared to what My love is going to do to you if he doesn't show." She tells you. 

"I take it back, he's not going to do anything to you. I'm going to finish you myself." you sneer."First I'm going to fix the other side of your face to match your scar. Then I'm going to make you wish that you never even knew I exsisted." She glared at you, then squated down so that she was at your eye level. 

"You keep talking tough all you want, honey. It's not gonna save you. And neither is that loser husband of yours." she says. Then in a flash she slammed the blade into your leg. Caught off guard you screamed, and she smiled. She stood, leaving the knife burried into your leg. 

The door flew open and she turned surprised. Dean and glared angrily at her. 

"Well look who decided to show after all." She said. 

"I should have finnished you when I had the chance." he hissed. 

"Now is that anyway to talk to a lady?" Demois asked. Dean spun but Demois was ready and Dean went flying across the room. You tugged against the ropes, but it just seemed to make them tighter. Dean eyed you, and you could see anger as well as worry in them. 

"Let her go, this is between us." He said. 

"Eye for an eye, remember?" Demois said. He walked over to you and drew the blade from your leg, causing you to whimper. You could feel the blood as it stained your jeans. 

"You know, I am very surprised that you just walked in here like some kind of super hero. I guess married life has made you stupid." he said walking over to Dean, who was sitting on the floor propped up against the wall. 

"Kill him!" Loraine yelled. 

"All in good time my dear." He said with a chuckle. He pressed the knife to Dean's chest. 

"This is your last chance, let her go." Dean ordered. 

"You sir, are in no position to give me orders." he said pressing the point a little harder. 

"No!" you yelled. Dean's eyes darted toward yours and for one second the two of you starred at each other. 

"Don't worry my dear, Ladies first." he said turning and coming back toward you. 

Dean couldn't think. It was as if the fear of losing you had frozen him somehow. Suddenly there was the sound of gun fire and everyone turned toward the door, just intime to see Loraine fall to the ground. 

"NO!!!" Demois screamed. His anger raged and Sam was suddenly pinned against the door. His face turning red as if he was being choked. Dean was up and tackled the Demon to the ground. The knife falling from his hand, and free Sam. Sam Gasped but dove for the knife, You watched wide eyed as Demois seemed to have Dean pinned to the ground, his face in agony. Sam raised the knife and plunged it into the Demons back. There was a flicker of red and then he slumped ontop of Dean. Your husband grunted as he pushed the dead man off of him. 

"Thanks Sammy." He said. 

"No problem." He replied. The two rushed to you. Sam cut your rope as Dean fawned over you, taking in every injury that they had caused to your body. 

"Honey I am so sorry." he said. 

"It's ok. I knew you'd come." you said. He lifted you up and cradled you, as the three of you hurried toward the door. Sam scooping up the colt before he followed. 

 

They got you to the Impala and Dean carefully slid you into the back seat. He jumped behind the wheel and Sammy hurried to the passenger side. 

"Just hang in there, y/n." Dean said. 

"I knew you'd come." you said again. You felt your body go cold, and you were so tired. The last thing you heard was Dean. 

"You're gonna be ok." You weren't sure if he was trying to assure you, or himself. 

 

The young man stepped into the room to find his parents dead. No it couldn't be. How? He stooped down and looked at his mothers life less body, moving her red hair from her cold eyes.   
He glanced over at his father, also not moving. He swore then and there, that somehow he would make the winchesters pay. 

You woke in the hospital the next day. Dazed and a bit confused. Dean was asleep in the chair beside you, looking uncomfortable. The door opened and you stiffened not knowing who was comming in, but you relaxed when you saw Sam and Charlie. 

"Thank God you're awake." Charlie said rushing to you. Dean stirred and opened one eye, but as soon as he realized you were up, he was standing with the others next to your bed. 

"Thank God, You had lost so much blood.... Babe I'm so sorry." he said. You shook your head. 

"It's ok. " you said. 

"No it's not. I'll never let anything happen to you again I promise." he said. You smiled. 

"Dean that's a pie crust promise, easily made easily broken." you said, "In our line of work, you can't keep me safe all the time." 

"Yes, I can. Or die trying." He tells you. 

"Well he better, seeing as how you and I are blood sisters and all." Charlie said.   
You looked at her confused. 

"You and Charlie are the same blood type, she donated a couple of pints to you." Sam tells you. 

"Well I guess your all my heros then." you say. 

"Yeah but I'm your favorite." Dean said. 

"Maybe." you teased.   
He looked at you hurt. 

"I'm kidding Dean, you'll always be my favorite everything." you say. 

"I love you Mrs Winchester." he said 

"And I love you." you say as he bent down and gave you a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok that seemed a little cheesy, but it's late, and well... Sorry. Next chapter should be better.


	6. A boy for you, a girl for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have past and you now have a 12 yr old son (boys name) and a 10yr old daughter ( girls name) Sam married finally to your BFF of all people, and the two of them were expecting their first in 6 months. Yes life was good. Sure there was still the worry of hunting, after all it was the family business, And (b/n) was constantly begging Dean to let him go with on a hunt. A thought that scared the hell out of you. But when Dean convinces you finally that your son needed a chance to prove himself, Little did you know, that you just might never see your baby boy again.

"Mom When are they coming home?" (g/n) asked again. 

"I told you in a day or two." You said with a sigh. 

"It's not fair (b/n) gets to go and I don't, how come?" She asks

"Because your not ready." you say, handing her a plate to dry. 

"You were hunting at my age." she reminded you. 

"Yes I was, And I wish to god I hadn't been. Look (g/n) Why do you want to grow up so fast?" you ask

"Because (b/n) gets to do everything, and I have to stay here." she mutters. 

"Oh I'm sorry I'm such a bore." you tease. 

"I didn't say that." She started. 

"Mom!" B/n voice called out from the other room. You and your daughter froze and looked at each other for a moment. 

"Their Back!" She yelled as she took off at top speed. 

You dried your hands and turned to follow. 

"Daddy!" Your daughter yelled as she ran to him. Dean scooped her up into a bear hug. 

"Theirs my princess." He said. You hugged your son and kissed his cheek to which he made a face. 

"How did it go?" You asked. 

"He's a natural" Dean said with pride. 

"Where's uncle Sammy?" g/n asked. 

"I dropped him with aunt B.FF" Dean explained. 

"Oh" She replied disapointed. You loved how she adored her uncle, but sometimes you could tell that it made Dean just a little jealous

"He and bff are going to come by for supper." Dean said

"Yeah" She replied. Dean looked at you and rolled his eyes.   
You smiled. 

"I am thrilled that you are home." you tell him. 

"How Thrilled?" Dean purred into your ear as he pulled you close, and nuzzled your neck. 

"You'll see." you whispered back. 

"Ewe." b/n and g/n said at the same time. 

"Was it hard?" your daughter asked her brother. 

'Are you kidding, piece of cake." He said proudly. 

"It was just a salt and burn g/n, but your brother was awesome." Dean Said. 

"Lucky." you daughter complained. 

'Tell you what, next salt and burn, how about I let you tag along." Dean offered. You looked at him as if he were crazy. 

"Sweet!" She replied. Then both kids took off down the hall.

"Dean I don't....." you started. 

"Look, They have to start somewhere, right?" He said 

"No they don't." you say turning to walk away. 

"I don't want them to either, but it's in their blood." He said following you. 

"I'm not having this discustion with you." you mutter. Dean stopped and sighed as he watched you head back into the kitchen. 

2 hrs later Sam and bff arrived. g/n was fawning all over her uncle as if he were superman, and Dean was doing his best to not let it get to him. 

"Suppers ready." you say. The three of them got up and headed toward the dinning hall. Sam pulled the chair out for his pregnant wife. 

"Where's b/n?" you ask. 

"He's room, I'll get him." Dean said. 

"No I will." you headed down the hall and knocked on your son's door, when he didn't answer you opened it slowly figuring he must have fallen asleep, or had his head phones on again. But when your found his room empty you were confused. You turned to leave when you saw the writting on the mirror, and all you could do was scream.

Dean heard his wife, let out a chilling yell, and in an instant he and Sam were down the hall. 

'Y/n, What?" Dean asked when he barged in and saw you collapsed on the floor. You couldn't talk, all you could do was sob. 

"Dean." Sam said. Dean slowly turned and his heart fell when he saw the mirror on his sons dresser. 

YOU TOOK SOMETHING OF MINE, NOW I HAVE SOMETHING OF YOURS" 

'What the hell?" He whispered. He fell to the ground next to you and held you tight. 

"Daddy, where's b/n?" g/n asked. He and Sam looked at the doorway toward her and her aunt, standing there confused. No one said a word.


End file.
